Yami's Past
by Pennan Inque
Summary: As a child, Yami befriended a small servant girl. They made a promise to be together forever and go on adventures. They never saw each other until 13 years later, when Yami is the Pharaoh and things are more complicated. Yami/OC with /Marik
1. Little Yami

**_Hey people! This is just a fun little story that I wrote. I used to watch Yu-Gi-Oh all the time (mostly because I was obsessed with the guys. I mean, come on, they're attractive!) and wondered what would happen if Yami had had a love interest back when he was the Pharaoh. Add in a power seeking Marik and you get a twisted love triangle (when you think like me). Anyway, read and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The small Yami was sitting on the hard stone throne. He ran his finger over the intricate details on the arm rest. He may have been born to be the next Pharaoh, but he was still just a seven year old boy. A <em>bored<em> seven year old boy.

As the next Pharaoh, he was expected to act with dignity and class. He was to be respected. And with such standards set for his future, his "advisors" wouldn't let him goof off like the peasant children and ruin the image Cario would see of him when he ruled.

So he was imprisoned inside. Forced to do nothing but study and "meditate" all day long. He was seven for crying out loud! He didn't want to do boring lessons, he wanted to kick a ball around or play hide and seek.

"Who are you?"

The voice, though small, was enough to disturb the eerie calm of the throne room and startled Yami. He leapt off the throne and whirled around to face the intruder. He was met by a little girl. She wore the traditional garb of the servant girls but in a smaller size. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders. Her eyes- a strange combination of blue, green and grey with brown rings around her pupils- were lit with curiosity.

"Are you a new servant?" She asked. "I've never seen you before."

Yami frowned. "I'm not a servant."

"Well then what are you?"

"I'm to be the next Pharaoh."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Wow! That's so cool!" She gestured around the chamber. "Is this your room?"

"Uh, kind of." He said, his mind still in a state of shock and confusion. "This is where I'm supposed to do my meditations… I don't think you're allowed in here."

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I was exploring the pyramid. I didn't know there were rooms I couldn't go in."

"Exploring?" Yami asked, intrigued. "You can explore?"

"I'm five, I can explore if I want to."

"Do you have permission?"

The girl paused, confused. "What's 'permission'?"

Yami smirked. "Are you allowed to explore?"

"Oh," she blushed again. "Well, no one ever said I couldn't… Lady Freya says I should be focusing on becoming a good servant, but it's so much work. I just want to have fun."

A big grin spread over Yami's lips. "You're like me."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Ya." He smiled. "I just want to have fun too."

The girl beamed. "Why don't you come exploring with me then?"

"I'd love to, but…" The smile faded from Yami's face. "I'm supposed to be meditating."

"Oh, but that's no fun!" She pouted. "Can't you take a break?"

"I don't know… I doubt it."

"We'll make it quick!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled Yami toward the door. "It'll be a short adventure. I'll show you the special rooms I found."

"But-"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

A mischievous smile crept over Yami's face. "Okay."

"Yay!" She smiled and started running down the corridor. "I'll show you my favorite secret places!"

* * *

><p>The two children were pressed against the wall, tiptoeing toward the entrance of the throne room. There were voices in the next room and they didn't want to get caught; they were almost home free!<p>

When the talking grew fainter, the girl-who was leading- made a dash for the door, the boy only taking a few seconds to catch up. They ducked behind the large throne and hid, smiling and breathing hard. Their eyes met, and they burst into cautious laughter.

Once he thought the coast was clear, the young Yami stood up, grinning. "That was the best!"

The girl giggled and rose as well. "I told you so!"

"How did you find all of those hidden passageways?"

"I pay attention to detail." She gloated. "If something is weird, I check it out."

"You're smart."

"Thanks!" She said happily, her cheeks a little red. "So you had fun?"

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "I had more fun with you today than I ever had in my life!"

"Really?" She beamed. "Then we should explore together more often! We could be a team of adventurers!"

"Ya! Partners in exploration! We could get together every day after my studies and your basic servant training!"

A look of horror overcame the girl. "My training! Oh no! They're probably looking for me by now!"

Yami's face dropped. "You have to go now don't you?"

"Ya, I think I'd better." She started toward the door.

"Wait!" Yami called after her and she stopped. "You didn't tell me your name."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Amelia."

"Amelia." Yami smirked, "I'll request you when you become a full servant. And in return, you have to always be my friend. Okay?"

"'Kay!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? Hate it? Do you want me to burn in Tartarus? Hell? Let me know by clicking the button below!<strong>_


	2. Thirteen Years Later

_**Updating time! Thanks so much to those who reviewed my story and to those who subscribed to it! It makes me very happy! :D**_

_**Now I'ma get out of your way and let you read the next part!**_

* * *

><p>He scowled at nothing in particular as he grumpily rested his head in his hand. The throne was just as hard and uncomfortable as ever, and like always, he was bored out of his mind. After thirteen years, the only thing that changed in his regime was the added responsibility.<p>

It had been thirteen years since he'd seen Amelia. He still thought about her even now. For years he had been asking the servants if she would be the one to check on him or bring his food or drink but the answer was always the same. The higher servants told him that she was still in training and was not ready to serve important people such as the Pharaoh yet. He insisted it was fine, yet they claimed it would only be an embarrassment to her. Never the less, he would frequently ask for her.

Their pact to become explorers together seemed to have fallen apart.

He sighed. He wanted to meet her again. She had brought fun into his life, even if it was only for a day.

"Would his majesty like a refreshment?"

"Huh?" Yami looked up and saw a stone serving tray topped with glasses. But what really caught his eye was the servant holding the plate. A young brunette, around his age, was smiling down at him. Her blue, green, grey eyes ringed with a wonderfully familiar brown.

Yami's eyes grew. He slowly stood up. "A-Amelia?"

Her full lips smirked. "Pharaoh."

He looked her up and down. She had _definitely_ grown from the little five year old. She was taller, had long legs, small shoulders and generous curves. Her hair was neatly pulled back and set in a golden circlet but her bangs were swept to the side. Her gorgeous eyes were outlined by black paint- an Egyptian tradition. She sparkled.

Yami was stunned. "Is it really you?"

Her smirk grew. "Yes, it's me."

He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

She shook the tray gently back and forth. "Refreshments."

Yami remained silent and watched her as she set the platter down on the arm of the throne, his eyes straying.

She stood, calmly gazing at him as she said, "You're staring."

With a jolt, he looked away blushing. He awkwardly cleared his throat as she smirked. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We're both grown up and it's strange to us."

"I don't think it's strange that you've grown up. It's been thirteen years, it was bound to happen."

"Mmm… thirteen years." Amelia said quietly, adverting her gaze to the ground.

They fell into silence. Yami was extremely happy to see the girl in front of him. She was still playful, he could tell that, and she had also turned into a beautiful woman. He had so much to ask her, but the silence was icy and she was avoiding his gaze.

Finally, she was the one who spoke. "You never requested me."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I waited for you to ask for me. Every day I hoped you would call me so we could go exploring together," she smiled weakly. "I wanted to have fun with you like we did all those years ago, but every time I'd be assigned to someone else or be sent to clean. Did you forget about me? Did you not want to see me again?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously. "Didn't they send you?"

"No. I snuck here. I was tired of waiting for your request so I came on my own."

"But this doesn't make sense." He said. "I asked for you every day."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

Yami stepped closer to her, wanting to fill the uncomfortable gap. "Ever since the day I met you, I always requested that you were the one to tend to me. I even asked if you would simply come to the throne room just so I could see you, but they said that you were still studying to be a full servant. They told me it would embarrass you if you came. I even requested for you this morning, but they refused me again."

"…No."

In a bold move, Yami reached out and caressed her upper arm soothingly. "I never, ever forgot about you."

"No, you don't understand!" Amelia cried, distressed. "I've been a full servant for almost ten years!"

He froze. "What?"

"It only takes a couple of years to learn and become a full servant."

"You mean, we could've seen each other all these years?" She nodded. Yami clenched his fist. He would have a _very_ strict conversation with the head servants later.

Amelia took a deep breath and tried to smile. "It doesn't matter now. We can't change the past, so let's live in the present. What do you say we go exploring?"

* * *

><p><em><strong> The servants are major douchebags eh? They didn't like how infatuated little Yami was so they decided to keep him and Amelia apart so she wouldn't distract and poorly influence the future Pharaoh. Ugh! It's so hard to find good help these days… or the days of the pyramids…<strong>_

_** Like it? Want more? Have a comment, concern, question, query? I LOVE to see reviews!**_


	3. Exploring

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews, subscriptions and time. I appreciate everything so much! I keep trying to update within a few days, so here's the next chapter. **_

They sat closely on a stone that jutted out from the ancient wall of the secret room. The torch they had brought with them filled the chamber with a soft glow. There were a few old tapestries along the walls and piled on the floor along with one or two treasure chests. The two of them already knew the only thing inside the chests were faded away parchments written in another language since they had gone through them already when they were kids. This had been the first secret room Amelia had shown Yami.

"Funny how this room hasn't changed at all and we seem like two different people entirely." Amelia commented.

"I don't think we changed that much." Yami said. "After all, we still like a good adventure."

"Ya, but I was talking physically. I mean, look at you. Tall, strong muscles, that deep, silky voice, abnormal but still strangely attractive hair." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair teasingly. "Who would've thought you'd turn out to be such a stud?"

Yami grinned, his ego slightly inflated by her compliments. "And what about you?" He said, looking her over again. "Slim, petite waist, ample curves and _assets_," He smirked suggestively. "And who could overlook those legs?"

She gave him a playful glare to which he returned. After a while they merely broke out into mild laughter.

Once they calmed down, Yami struck up another conversation. He missed talking to this girl; she was so much fun to be around. "What have you been doing these past thirteen years? How's being a full servant?"

"It's been good." She said. "I mean, it's not the best life ever- you are a servant after all- but you're treated well. It's better than being a slave and having no respect. At least we are seen as human beings. They give us good rooms, food, clothes and all we have to do is serve in the pyramids. Though it can be a trying job, some of the visitors and esteemed guests can be a little creepy sometimes. I've had my butt slapped far too many times than I'd have liked." Amelia didn't see his fist clench as she polite asked, "What about you? How has life been?"

"It's been a basic nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yes. There's so much responsibility thrust upon me. I have to act a certain way, make sure people are happy, keep peace. I never asked to be Pharaoh, I was born into it. I always wanted to be normal, to play and have fun."

He set his hand down on the boulder on top of hers. "That's why I always wanted to see you again. In that one day we had gone exploring, you didn't treat me like the next Pharaoh, you treated me like a friend. We had fun together. You were the only one who would play with me. I was miserable without you here."

"Well," she said, turning her body towards him more. She smiled. "I'm here now."

A feeling welled from within him, one he never felt before. He reached up and brushed her cheek, trusting and following his instincts. "And I'm going to make the most of it."

He leaned in, bringing his face closer to hers. He wondered if this was alright. They really didn't know each other very well- heck, they'd only been together for a few hours their whole lives- but he never stopped thinking about her. And now, here she was grown up and beautiful, he couldn't hold himself back. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

Amelia welcomed the kiss. His lips were wonderfully warm, and they felt perfect against her own, but she didn't react. This was her childhood friend, the _Pharaoh_, kissing her. Would it be alright to kiss him back or even react at all? But when he brought his hands up and cradled her face, bringing it closer for a deeper kiss, she felt as though nothing else mattered and returned the embrace.

They parted, opening their eyes and gazing into each other's. It was difficult to explain the emotion they saw, since neither had seen it before. It was soft and caring, like only the person looking at them was important. It was dazzling and very close to affection, but not quite. It was more intense than affection.

Yami dove in for another kiss, intent on deepening it further and the girl in his arms returned it once more. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Slowly, like a clam, her mouth parted and they began kissing on an entirely different level. Soon, they were out of breath.

Amelia pulled back, whispering against his lips. "What if we're caught?"

"I'm the Pharaoh, I'm in charge. If they have a problem with us, I can throw them into the dungeon." He said and kissed her again.

She pushed him back a little, still not finished in what she had to say. "But what of your reputation? If Cairo knew you were kissing a mere servant girl, what would your people think?"

"Who cares? And you're not a 'mere' servant girl."

"But I'm not significant to Cairo. I'm not Royal. The people want their Pharaoh to be all powerful and to make ties with important people. "

"That's what they want, not what _I_ want."

"You're people could revolt!"

"Let them try." He went in for another kiss, but she kept him back.

"No, Yami." She said sternly. "I won't let you sacrifice your reputation."

He frowned. "My 'reputation' is not worth being kept if I can't have you." He grabbed her hand and his face softened. "I'm not going to lose you again."

Amelia smiled gently. She thought for a moment, then said, "Then we'll keep it a secret."

"I don't like that idea."

"We won't act like super spies or anything," she persuaded. "Just act like a servant and the Pharaoh. I will be as polite and lowly as I can manage, and you must be as impartial and indifferent to me as you would be to other servants."

"Can I request you?" he asked.

She smiled. "It's not like you haven't been."

"Well now that I know you're a full servant, I'll make sure you're one of those assigned to me. I'll make up some excuse of disliking one of the current ones and that I'd like someone new and fresh. And when our schedules are free, we can go to some _exploring_." He said smirking.

_** After finagling being reunited after all those years, Yami and Amelia spent some quality time together. Who would've thought those cute little kids could turn out to have such crazy hormones? **_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Another character is being introduced in the next one! OOO! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Skipping a Few Steps

_**Thought it was about time to update. I'm stuck on a part though and haven't actually written anything for a while and we're catching up quick to where I'm at. Updates may come slower.**_

"One more thing my lord Pharaoh, and I shall leave you to feast." Yami's advisor prattled on and on about the state of Cairo, how their alliances were faring, and how the people were reacting to their ruler. All had good reports. Now, Yami was having a hard time concealing his boredom.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his servant girl standing by the door with a tray full of food, waiting for her command. Yami had been trying to concentrate on his duties, but she kept creeping back into his thoughts. He was hungry, and not just for the food on the serving dish.

"The Prince from Siwa is coming to stay here at the Pyramid. He says there are some matters he must discuss with you."

"That's fine." Yami said, bored. "When will he arrive?"

"His messenger claims he will be here in a matter of days."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. You may leave."

The advisor bowed. "My lord." He then turned around and exited.

Yami clapped his hands together and the servant girl came forward. She bowed, balancing the tray so it wouldn't fall and held it out, offering it to the Pharaoh. He didn't touch it, but merely looked from the assortment, to the girl and back.

She caught his shifting gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"Only if you expect your Pharaoh to feed himself."

"P-pardon?"

He smirked. "I cannot be expected to waste my energy bringing food to my mouth. Feed me."

"You have _got _to be kidding me." She hissed under her breath.

"Excuseme?" He said, obviously amused. "What was that? Defiance?"

She grumbled and stepped closer, picking a grape from the tray and holding it by Yami's mouth. He opened, and she pushed it inside. He chewed smugly. She scowled.

He pat the arm of the throne and smirked. "Sit."

Grudgingly, she obeyed, popping another grape into his mouth. "You're enjoying this _far_ too much_."_

He grinned "You could feed me something else you know. Switch it up a bit." She groaned and picked up a chicken leg. Yami grabbed her wrist, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "I wasn't talking about the food."

She smirked, put the meat and tray down on the floor and leaned in. As she pressed her lips to the Pharaoh's and his hands flew to her head, pulling her closer. Their lips moved against each other's in a passionate kiss.

They stopped for air and Yami smiled. "I needed that."

The servant girl huffed. "You make it sound like your just using me to get some lip action. Whatever happened to you wanting to have fun with me like old times?"

He smirked. "You don't think this is fun?"

She scowled at him. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Maybe not," he said. "But it's what _I _meant."

"_Humph!" _She stood up and started walking away.

Like a flash, Yami had risen and grasped her wrist, keeping her from leaving. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the kitchen. I'm not going stay here and be treated like a toy."

He tugged her wrist, forcing her to come nearer. When she was flush against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think you're forgetting something, dear Amelia. I'm the Pharaoh, and you are _my servant_." He whispered huskily into her ear. "Your purpose _is_ to be my toy." He kissed her again.

She pushed him away. "Yami, I'm serious!" he froze, shocked. He had only been joking but it seemed he had gone too far. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't want to be treated as an object; I get enough of that from the guests and other servants. You can act macho and dominant when we're fooling around, but don't exploit me for your own uses; I have to want it too."

Amelia pulled away. "You are abusing your power."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I'll go serve the Prince while he's visiting." She threatened.

Yami growled. He abruptly stood and pushed her onto the seat of the throne. He trapped her between his arms as he placed both hands on the armrests. "Don't even joke about that. You're _mine."_

He crashed his lips onto her in a possessive tidal wave. He pressed her into the throne and she responded. Their kisses started to heat up. They were so immersed in their make out session that they didn't notice someone watching them from the shadows. The figure smirked while watching the couple, then turned and left the throne room.

His shoes clacked against the rock floor of the pyramid as he strode down the corridors. He entered the room of the Pharaoh's advisor. The man was at a stone desk, scribbling on an old piece of parchment. The figure cleared his throat and the advisor jumped, his quill spreading ink all over his paper. The man's head snapped up to see the figure in the doorway. Shock adorned his features and he leaped to his feet. "Your highness! What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for days still!"

"Plans change." The figure said. "I needed to talk to the Pharaoh as soon as possible, so I departed early."

"I regret to inform you that we have yet to prepare your chamber though, Sire. And the staff has not been informed of your arrival- we do not have any servants ready to attend to you."

"No matter, I'm in no hurry for a room quite yet- just make sure it's prepared before I retire. But in regards to the servant business, may I make a suggestion?"

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Like it? Hate it? Let me know by REVIEWING! I ALWAYS APPRECIATE REVIEWS! ;D**_


End file.
